Castor Bryant
Castor Bryant is a Dragoon formerly of both the Zeta Clan and Alpha Clan. He was previously a member of Phoenix Squad under Sergeant Jeremy Bloomer and Damascus Squad under Sergeant Merlin then Sergeant Ruiz. Early Life Born in the Eastern Reach before Operation Achilles, Bryant was brought up a faithful and dedicated Dragoon who planned on enlisting in and fighting for the Zeta army. Early on he excelled in hand-to-hand combat and strategic analysis. His instructors looked forward to what he might become. Operation Achilles The night before the Alpha Clan initiated Operated Achilles, Bryant's father (Alexander) woke him up in the middle of the night and led him away from the city. They met up with Alpha Hauptmann Deshi Cao, who would be responsible for escorting them out of harm's way and into Alpha Clan's custody. Later Bryant understood what happened: His father defected to the Alpha Clan, giving them crucial information for the operation. His father also offered Cao their family's ancestral glaive, something that crushed Bryant as a young man. The whole affair would destroy the relationship between Bryant and his father. Bryant could never look at his father the same, and his father eventually took to drinking out of shame. Alpha Academy Bryant entered the Alpha Academy almost immediately. He struggled his first year: Although he excelled in most his courses, he found it extremely difficult to accept the Alpha Clan's mentality. He also struggled immensely when the Alpha Clan would teach their history of the events Operation Achilles. He would often find himself on the verge of hyperventilating when his Alpha instructors would laugh and gloat about slaughtering members of the Zeta Clan and razing their monuments Not sure if he could continue, Bryant found himself having a panic attack in one of the academy's lavatories. He was considering suicide, but then an older Flynn Kirkland entered the picture and befriended him. Kirkland shared his story: He was raised by humans and was handed over to the Alpha Clan just a few years prior. Kirkland supported Bryant, and Bryant has credited Kirkland as having saved his life. Bryant successfully graduated when the time came. Due to their friendship, Kirkland recommended Jeremy Bloomer recruit him to the newly established Phoenix Squad. Alpha Clan Service Northern Reach/Western Reach Bryant served for years under the command of Jeremy Bloomer. Their company's primary goal during that time was to suppress uprisings from Zeta remnants and sympathizers in the Northern Reach, working their way towards the Western Reach. After the Alpha Clan suppressed the Zeta sympathizers in Patna (Western Reach), Bryant and Kirkland are both transferred to the Shah Province when their squad is dismantled. Shah Province While initially set to serve under Sergeant Merlin, they ultimately end up serving under Sergeant Ruiz. Ruiz proves to be a strong, but crude, leader. While Kirkland feeds into Ruiz's merciless approach to the conflict, it only caused Bryant to become more disconnected to the spirit of the clan. After a particularly violent battle which put a large dent in the Alpha Clan's operations, once again Bryant saw is squad being dismantled. This time, Kirkland was transferred to Recon due to his increasingly savage nature. Bryant, along with his Shah squadmate Liao, is transferred to Ralpur to reinforce the clan's relationship with the Gaiden Corporation. Bryant and Liao are placed under command of Sergeant Elias Bok. Ralpur After serving alongside Liao and Bok in Ralpur and the Barren-Lands, Bryant continued to become increasingly distant from the spirit of the clan. He fights in the Battle of Washboard Ridge. At the battle's conclusion, Bryant disappeared. However, no one witnessed his death and his armor was found in good condition. The Alpha Clan has officially listed him as KIA, although Bok is fairly certain he knows the truth. Bok's theory that Bryant deserted became a popular topic in the Alpha Clan rumor mill, although there has been little to no evidence to support such a rumor. Barren-Lands Although everyone doubted the rumor, Bok's theory was correct: During Washboard Ridge, Bryant slipped away and discarded his armor. Bryant was always disenchanted with the Alpha Clan, and he decided to put an end to his service. He wandered the Barren-Lands for some time, fighting off Durin and weathering the harsh environment. During this time, he has a chance encounter with Krius, who also spent some time wandering the Barren-Lands. After a brief discussion of how they both came to the Barren-Lands (Krius being forced into exile while Bryant abandoned his post), Krius grew angry and forced Bryant into a confrontation. Krius attacked with a sword, and Bryant defended himself with an acquired bow staff. Bryant managed to successfully fight off Krius, knocking him unconscious. Not wishing any further harm on Krius, Bryant left the sword and some rations before moving on. Eventually, Bryant comes across a group of Durin in a firefight with Wayne and some Barren-Lands Marshals. Bryant intervenes, dispatching the Durin with his bow staff. To show his gratitude, Wayne invites Bryant to return to Running-Fridge for a meal and a night's rest. Bryant reluctantly agrees. Wayne would later convince Bryant to stay and work with the Marshals. Bryant was reluctant to do so, but he found new purpose in such a task. He proudly serves among them, opting to go by his given name Castor and hide his Dragoon identity. When the Zealots begin their attacks, the marshals and the Barren-Lands engage in small skirmishes with the new threats. Bryant proves himself useful, as he is the sole reason the Zealots weren't able to wipe out the marshals. Road to Armistice With the Zealots continuing to prove a threat to the world, some factions began to unite to fight against them. The Alpha Clan and the Guardians already formed an alliance to face Malkeris, and later White Horse joined them in an alliance to face the Zealots. When the Alpha Clan, Guardians, and White Horse unite as one fighting force, Wayne feels the need to reach out to help. Castor advises against it, but Wayne continues to reach out and offer the services of the marshals. They are ultimately ignored. After the united forces take devastating losses at the Battle of Lons, Wayne decides to once again offer the services of the marshals. This time, Jeremy Bloomer brings in Wayne to hear out his offer. Castor is among those who accompanies Wayne during the meeting with the leadership of the united forces. Bloomer is ready to dismiss Wayne, but Castor steps forward. At the risk of being called a deserter or a traitor, Castor identifies himself in an attempt to vouch for Wayne and the marshals. Bloomer respects the move, and he brings in the marshals although he still thinks they won't do much good. Wayne would later discuss tactics with Bloomer, Osprey, and Volice. They devise a plan around the idea of using this reactor as a weapon. Bloomer then allows the marshals and Barren-Lands volunteers free access to his inventory of weapons. While examining the Alpha inventory, Castor came upon a glaive. Upon further inspection and finding his family's crest across the pole, he realized it was the same glaive his father gave to Deshi Cao. Castor inquired: When Cao died Macau, the inventory of weapons in his office was put back into circulation. Despite a few raised eyebrows, Castor proudly took back his family's glaive. Castor marched with the united forces (now joined by the Barren-Lands marshals and volunteers) as they head out to fight in the Second Battle of Lons. The united forces would eventually claim victory, with Bloomer and Volice taking note of Castor's ability and leadership as one of Wayne's lieutenants. The victory would lead to the united forces agreeing to an armistice with the JDF and Zealots. Post-Armistice Once the armistice is a sealed deal, Castor decides its time for a change. First, he gives Wayne his official resignation from the marshals. Wayne, just recently discovering Castor is a dragoon, respects the decision but says that the position is always available. Castor appreciates the gesture, saying farewell to his friend. Second, Bloomer invites Castor to rejoin the Alpha ranks in a leadership position. Castor also appreciates this gesture, but he respectfully tells Bloomer that he never belonged in the Alpha Clan. Bloomer, like Wayne, understands and respected the decision. Discovering that Cassandra Volice is Zeta nobility and was technically next in line to be the Zeta Chieftain, Castor takes her aside and speaks with her privately. He explains what his father did, and offers himself to her. He swears to fight for her and protect her, hoping to right his family's wrongs. She accepts, and he offers her his family glaive as a sign of good will. She refuses the weapon, stating "What would you protect me with when your rifle fails?" Castor follows Volice back to the Eastern Reach, assisting with her ambitions.Category:Dragoons Category:Zeta Clan Category:Alpha Clan Category:Barren-Lands